


If You Could See Me Now

by UmiAzuma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Español | Spanish, Fili and Kili miss their dad, Fíli POV, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I gave myself feels, Kili Feels and Fili feels too, Thorin Feels, Thorin POV, mentions of Bard, mentions of Thranduil - Freeform, this is sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I still look for your face in the crowd<br/>Oh if you could see me now</p><p>Fili y Kili buscan a su padre entre la gente por instinto.</p><p>Thorin busca a sus padres entre la gente por instinto.</p><p>Si tan sólo la gente que han perdido pudiera verlos ahora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Could See Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Me dí feels a mi misma con esta cosa ;A;
> 
> Usé la canción If You Could See Me Now de The Script, las letras no vienen completas aquí, pero aha, la pueden escuchar para más dolors x.x

_Oh if you could see me now_

_Oh if you could see me now_

El día que por fin se recuperan de sus heridas, Fili se ve en el espejo, con las trenzas que le ha hecho su madre esa mañana, está listo para ver a su tío ser coronado rey de Erebor, y para ser coronado él mismo como el príncipe heredero al trono. Del otro lado de la habitación, Kili lucha con su madre para que deje de tratar de peinarlo, y Dís se marcha después de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que el cabello de Kili se comporte, y los dos se quedan solos, en silencio, Kili sentado en su cama y Fili viendo a su hermano menor desde el espejo.

 

Ambos saben que en una fecha como esta, el ejército regresó a Ered Luin de haber luchado en Moria, había tantos muertos y heridos siendo llevados por otros tantos enanos igual de heridos que ellos, y ninguno de los dos lo recuerda, pero Dís gritó con todas sus fuerzas y casi se arranca el cabello de saber que su esposo no volvería más. Que sus hijos se quedarían sin padre.

 

Si tan sólo pudiera verlos ahora.

_Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm_

_Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone_

 

Fili lo recuerda más, Kili era sólo un bebé cuando su padre murió. Se hace la manga de la camisa de grueso algodón a un lado para ver el tatuaje que se hizo a los 75 años para recordarlo, un dibujo de un broche en forma de rosa con pétalos de diamantes rojos, el mismo broche que este día su madre portaba orgullosa. Fue una forma de soltar el dolor y tratar de olvidar, una válvula de escape, pero la verdad seguía ahí. La verdad es que su padre no estaba con ellos.

 

“Nunca podrá vernos, Fili…” Dijo su hermano, mirando sus manos, él tenía un tatuaje diferente, un caballo de madera, el primer juguete que tuvo en su vida, y su padre lo había tallado con sus propias manos que jamás le enseñarían a sostener un arco o una espada, y que nunca lo alzarían hacia sus hombros o le revolverían el cabello. “Nunca podremos mostrarle este lugar, lo que hemos logrado... No es justo... Adad debería estar aquí y poder ver lo que hicimos y cómo lo hicimos, debería estar vivo y haber venido con nosotros...”

 

_I see you standing there next to Mom_

_Always singing along, yeah arm in arm_

_And there are days when I'm losing my faith_

_Because the man wasn't good he was great_

 

Fili no podía decir nada, no sabía qué decir. Nunca le gustaba decirle a Kili que él lo recordaba y que a él posiblemente le dolía más, porque él tenía aún vivo en su mente el recuerdo de ese enano bueno que le enseñó a hacer los nudos de sus botas y sostuvo sus manos para enseñarlo a andar. Porque su padre no era bueno, era el mejor.

 

Se vio al espejo de nuevo. Era momento de salir a la coronación. Todos los sobrevivientes del ataque de Smaug y de la batalla en Moria estaban ahí, de vuelta en casa, por fin. Y ambos salieron a ver a la multitud, y luego vieron a su madre, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 

Y Fili casi podía jurar que veía la sombra de su padre, con la sonrisa que Fili recordaba, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Dís como si la consolara.

 

_I hope you're up there with God_

_Saying that's my kid_

Kili vio al cielo. No sabía si ahí era donde estaba su padre, pero esperaba que donde sea que estuviera, los viera, a él y a Fili, y sonriera hacia sus hijos, aún unos niños a ojos de muchos, y le dijera a Mahal con el rostro lleno de orgullo y el corazón hinchado de  felicidad y le dijera “Esos son mis chicos”

 

Esperaba haber hecho sentir orgulloso al padre que nunca pudo conocer.

_I still look for your face in the crowd_

_Oh if you could see me now_

_Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_

_Oh if you could see me now_

 

Ninguno de los dos podía negar que lo buscaban entre la gente, a pesar de que sabían que no estaba ahí, tenían la esperanza de que fuera un error, de que después de tantos años, estuviese ahí. Si tan sólo pudiera verlos ahora, si ellos pudieran verlo. Los dos esperaban que estuviera orgulloso, aunque sea un poquito. Tal vez algún día, cuando estuvieran ante a presencia de su creador, volverían a verlo.

 

¿Los vería con tristeza por sus errores, o los llenaría de honores por sus hazañas?

 

Si pudiera verlos ahora, vestidos de realeza por fin, como lo había deseado tantos años.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_If you could see me now would you recognize me?_

_Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me?_

Thorin se sentía orgulloso de lo que había logrado. Era rey de Erebor y había devuelto la montaña a su gente, a pesar de todo el dolor y las heridas, ahora estaban todos donde debían estar.

 

No podía evitar pensar en todos los que deberían estar ahí y no estaban. Si su padre estuviese ahí para verlo coronado como el rey bajo la montaña, aclamado por hombres libres que recuperaron su ciudad igual que los enanos recuperaron su montaña, ¿lo reconocería? ¿Se sentiría orgulloso? ¿Criticaría sus decisiones o la forma en que hizo lo que hizo?

 

_Would you follow every line on my tear stained face_

_Put your hand on a heart that's as cold_

_As the day you were taken away_

 

Y su madre, aquella enana que lo tomaba en sus brazos de pequeño, que llenaba su rostro aún tierno de besos y tomaba sus manos diminutas entre las suyas, ¿se sentiría ella orgullosa de él? ¿Pasaría sus dedos por su rostro marcando cada línea de cada lágrima que ha derramado en silencio desde que la vio morir por culpa de aquel maldito dragón? Casi puede sentirla, poniendo su mano en su pecho para tocar su corazón, un corazón que había estado frío y vacío desde el día que la vio por última vez, con la piel de la espalda quemada sin remedio y los ojos húmedos rogando que se llevara a sus hermanos y no mirara atrás.

 

 

_You used to say I won't know I will until it cost me_

_Like I won't know real love till I've loved then I've lost it_

_And if you've lost a sister, someone's lost a mom_

_And if you've lost a dad, then someone's lost a son_

_And they're all missing now, and they're all missing now_

 

Y su abuelo que después de perderlo todo por lo menos recuperó un poco la razón, ¿cómo se sentiría él?

 

Solía decirle que uno no sabía lo valioso que era algo hasta que se perdía. Y miraba el retrato de la abuela, que no fue lo suficientemente rápida para escapar, como si quisiera decir que uno nunca sabe sobre el amor de verdad hasta que ama en serio y lo pierde todo.

 

Cuando se recuperó de sus heridas comprendió un montón de cosas. Que no era el único que había perdido cosas en su vida, y que no era su culpa. Que si él había perdido a sus padres, igual los había perdido Dís, igual habían perdido a un hermano. Y que si Dís había perdido a un esposo y sus sobrinos a un padre, Bardo había perdido a sus padres y a su esposa, y Thranduil había perdido a dos hijos y una esposa, y como él mismo se lo dijo, ningún padre debería tener que enterrar a sus hijos.

 

Todo mundo había perdido a alguien, y todo mundo extrañaba a alguien, incuso aquellos que lo aclamaban habían perdido tanto o más que él.

 

_So if you get a second to look down at me now_

_Mum, Dad, I'm just missing you now_

 

Sentado en el trono, con sus sobrinos y su hermana a su lado, vio hacia la abertura que Smaug había hecho y que ahora llamaban un balcón, los zorzales volaban a la montaña. Todo era perfecto.

 

Y extrañaba a sus padres más que nunca. Si tan sólo pudieran verlo ahora.

 

Esperaba que pudieran verlo ahora.

 

_I still look for your face in the crowd_

_Oh if you could see me now_

_Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?_

_Oh if you could see me now_

_You could see, you could see me now_


End file.
